1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting device packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to light-emitting device packages which may be manufactured using post-molding and with improved heat emission performance and optical quality, and methods of manufacturing the light-emitting device packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light-emitting devices that change an electric signal into light by using characteristics of compound semiconductors. Semiconductor light-emitting devices such as LEDs have a longer lifetime than other general luminous bodies, are driven at a low voltage, and have low power consumption. Also, the semiconductor light-emitting devices such as LEDs have excellent response speeds and impact resistance and are small and light in weight. Such a semiconductor light-emitting device may emit lights having different wavelengths depending on the type and composition of a semiconductor used and if necessary, may form lights having other various wavelengths. Currently, lighting lamps using a white light-emitting device having high brightness have been replaced with general fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps.
In order to provide lighting apparatuses using the semiconductor light-emitting devices, a packaging process, which connects a light-emitting device chip to a lead frame and sealed, is required. For example, in a general light-emitting device package, a lead frame, in which a cup-form molding member is pre-mold, is prepared, a light-emitting device chip is attached on the lead frame in the molding member so as to wire bond the light-emitting device chip and the lead frame, a phosphor is filled in the molding member so as to surround the light-emitting device chip, and finally, the molding member is sealed using a lens-form heat emission member.
However, in the light-emitting device package manufactured as above, the density of the phosphor is not uniform and thus optical quality deviation may be generated. Also, light emitted through the side of the light-emitting device chip may not be sufficiently used.